1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording data generation apparatus, a recording system, a program, a recording data generation method and an image data display method.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, there have been utilized recording data generation apparatuses, each generating recording data for use in recording operation of a recording apparatus on the basis of image data. In such a recording data generation apparatus, processing that converts a specific color in image data into a different color is frequently performed.
For example, in JP-A-63-46071, there has been disclosed an image processing method which makes it possible to select a post-conversion color from among a plurality of colors when converting a specific color in image data into a different color.
Meanwhile, when converting a specific color within a desired area of image data, sometimes it is not easy to select the specific color. For example, when converting only a specific color within a desired area of image data, if the desired area is hard to be designated with accuracy, the specific color in areas other than the desired area is likely to be converted. Further, when attempting to designate the inside of a desired area of image data with accuracy, there are some cases where the designation is difficult depending on the property of the image data.
Nevertheless, the image processing method disclosed in JP-A-63-46071 is not a technology which makes it easy to select the specific color when converting a specific color within a desired area of image data into a different color.